The Great Nintendo Journey
by greenotaku
Summary: Nintendo games are clashing to make one of the hugest adventures yet. Starts out with Mario but main cast gets bigger and BIGGER as story continues. PLEASE REVIEW.
1. Prologue

Mario woke up to the sound of Luigi watching television in the other room. Mario got dressed and took a shower. He looked at the soap shaped like a star. Luigi barely ever used it. He liked to use body wash, but that was also unopened. After taking his shower, Mario walked up to Luigi and asked, "Luigi, did you forget to shower again?"

Luigi gave a guilty look. "Sorry bro, it's just I'm watching my favorite soap opera on television. Toad is found out that his dear Toadette is having an affair with General Toadster!" he told Mario.

"Speaking of Toadster, did you remember to call the repairman to fix the toaster?" asked Mario. Luigi shook his head in shame. "Fine, I'll call Toad Town Repair Service." Mario said to his forgetful brother.

Mario grabbed his cell-phone and dialed their number. There was no response. Mario tried again, but there was still no answer. While Mario was struggling with contacting the repairman, Luigi decided to get the newspaper to see if the Shrooms beat the Piantas. Luigi grabbed the newspaper from the front lawn, and was devastated when he saw the front cover of the Goomba Gazette. He ran to his brother who was still pondering about the toaster. When Luigi saw Mario, he was out of breath. Mario asked, "What happened?" Luigi couldn't answer because he was still gasping for air, but instead just handed Mario the newspaper. Mario looked astonished when he saw the headline in bold print. It said, "Toad Town Closed Due to Kidnapped Princess". Mario exclaimed, "I can't believe it! Peach was kidnapped again!"

Luigi, finally out of breath, said to his older brother, "What? Peach has been kidnapped?" Mario looked at Luigi in confusion. "I was only astonished because Pianta Johnson made a buzzer shot that gave the Delfino Island Piantas their first win of the season!" Luigi exclaimed.

Mario ignored Luigi and decided to go to Toad Town to find out more about this. Luigi followed him to the Post Office. The secretary wasn't there, so the brothers decided to see the manager. He too, was nowhere to be found. Mario and Luigi decided to see Tayce T., the famous cook in Toad Town. Lucky for the Mario Brothers, she was there. "Why hello there Tayce Toad, we came here to ask you about Princess Toadstool. We have heard that she was kidnapped. Is this true?" Luigi asked.

Tayce T. answered, "Indeed it is. Some masked monster kidnapped Peach. I saw it with my own eyes. Strangely, this enemy didn't take the form of the feared Koopa King. Almost everyone in Toad Town has evacuated because of the goomba problem that this town has been having for several weeks now. They've began to grow restless, and you could say that once again, our only hope is you, Mario."

Mario was just about to say something when Luigi announced, "Tayce, I think you've forgotten someone else who could save Toad Town." Luigi winked. Tayce T. and Mario thought for a second.

After a long silence, Mario soon said to Luigi, "You're right Luigi. Then, do you know what Donkey Kong's phone number is?"

Luigi turned bright red and yelled out, "It's me, you jackass!" Mario started smiling and turned red. He broke into laughter.

Mario soon calmed down and said, "I don't know, Luigi. Remember when you tried to save Princess Éclair of the Waffle Kingdom?" Luigi thought for a second.

"Oh yeah! And I was the greatest hero ever!" exclaimed Luigi now remembering his exciting adventure.

Mario told his overexcited brother, "By your point of view, you were the "greatest hero ever". But, your party members didn't think the same way. They told me you were just making up lies! For instance, there was Blooey the blooper who had his skin burned. There was also Torque, who let you ride his machine to race for a piece of the Marvelous Compass, but you wrecked his machine!" Luigi stared at his brother and ran off.

After Luigi left Tayce Toad's, there was a loud knocking on the door. Before they were able to answer, the door was smashed open. It was three goombas looking for trouble. Mario quickly searched his pocket for his old Ultra Hammer, but it wasn't there! His Ultra Boots aren't here either. The goombas surrounded Mario, and tried to attack him at once. Mario had to think fast. Tayce T. threw her frying pan and yelled out to Mario, "Hey Mario, catch!" Mario tried to catch it, but it hit one of the goombas instead. The goomba was defeated. Mario grabbed the frying and swung it as hard as he could at the second goomba. Then, he defeated the third goomba. Tayce T. threw her arms around Mario and said, "As a token of my gratitude, please keep the frying pan." Mario accepted and left the room.

Mario decided to go back to the house to see if he could find his Ultra Hammer or his Ultra Boots. He fought a few weak goombas along the way, but when he arrived at his house something suspicious happened. Mario heard a ground pound. Someone was using his Ultra Boots! The door was locked, so he'd have to go through the window. Mario stopped when he heard voices coming from the side of the house. They were coming from outside, so Mario decided to eavesdrop.

"Ha ha hah! I can't wait to see the look on Mario's face when we break into his house. He won't be ready for the surprise attack!"

"Uhh… Boss? How do you know that Mario is in his house?"

"Well isn't it simple, my little blue goomba? I can hear him practicing some of his moves! So, let's go in!"

"Uhh… Boss? But, if he's practicing, won't he be ready to defeat us. I mean…"

"You're right, let's go back through the pipe." Mario heard several footsteps. He closed his eyes and didn't make a sound, until a huge foot stomped on his shoe!

Mario looked at who stepped on him. It was Goomba King and the Goomba Brothers! "Hey Goomba King, remember me?"

Goomba King looked at Mario and noticed he didn't have his Ultra Boots. "Wait a second, if you're here then whose inside?" the Goomba King asked.

Mario answered him, "I don't know! I think it's a burglar! But then again, they must know me well to know where I put all of my weapons." Red Goomba and Blue Goomba walked up to Mario and immediately attacked him. Mario grabbed the frying pan and swung it at both of them once. He would've hit them more if the Goomba King didn't escape right at that moment. They both jumped on Mario. When they were in the air Mario ran out of the way, making them land on the ground. Mario quickly came up to the enemies and swung his frying pan at both of them several times. Blue Goomba was defeated, but Red Goomba wasn't. Red Goomba jumped up, but in midair, Mario bumped him with his frying pan. They were both unconscious. Mario was pretty sure where the Goomba King ran off to, but before going after him, Mario stopped at the abandoned post office looking for a better weapon that the security guard might've had. Mario found a gun without any bullets and a knife. Mario took both of them. He wouldn't be able to use the gun, but he suspected there would be some store selling bullets along the way. On his way to where he suspected Goomba King was hiding, he found an abandoned shop. He took any remaining items including two bullets.

Mario suspected he was at his old castle and he was right. There he was, in the corner of the room thinking Mario wouldn't see him. Mario tried shooting him, but he missed. He tried shooting him again, but it wouldn't work! The trigger was broken. Thinking the gun was useless, Mario threw the old weapon off the bridge nearby. Mario got out a knife and stabbed him several times. There was a puddle of blood on the floor. The Goomba King was finally dead. A few seconds later, the Goomba Brothers walked in and looked horrified when they saw their beloved king's corpse on the floor. "You bastard!" Red Goomba yelled. "I'll kill you!" Mario stabbed Red Goomba twice and Blue Goomba once. Both of them died fighting.

After his battle against the Goomba King, Mario ran back to his house. The door was unlocked and his thief left with all of his weapons! Mario wanted to get help, so he decided to see if Goombario wanted to join him in another journey. But when Mario arrived at Goomba Village, all of the goombas were staring at him. Mario found Goombario, but he was speechless. "What the hell are you doing with goomba blood on your clothes! I thought you only knocked enemies unconscious you sick-minded weirdo! I know that's goomba blood because it has some purple spots in it!" Goombario yelled. Goombella walked up to Mario and warned him to get out of here or else. Mario heard the warning and left the village.

Mario decided to get help from the Star Spirits. Mario walked from Goomba Village all the way to the top of Shooting Star Summit. Mario waited for a while until soon the seven Star Spirits appeared. Scholar saw the blood on Mario's clothes and used his powers to clean it up. "How can we help you, our brave warrior?" Eldstar asked.

Mario answered, "Peach was kidnapped again and nobody will help me! Could you guys come with me?" Muskular was about to say something until the Star Spirits vanished.

Mario felt confused, when suddenly two giant hands came. It was Master Hand and Crazy Hand! (From Super Smash Brothers Melee) Master Hand grabbed Mario and threw him away. Mario flew off the planet and landed on a blue ship. It was an arwing. The driver noticed Mario and let him inside. Falco was in the driver's seat. Falco sent a message to the others and said, "You guys abort the mission. We have a visitor."


	2. Murder at Cornelia Base

And so, the entire team of Star Fox returned to Cornelia to discuss what is happening. Once in the meeting room, Peppy began the conversation by saying, "What are you doing here, Mario?" Peppy knew he was speaking for the entire Star Fox team with that question.

Mario told the crew the whole story. Mario told them at the end of his long story, "I just want to get back home, but a little bit of help wouldn't hurt." The crew asked Mario if he could give them to think about it. Mario agreed and explored some of Cornelia's main base. He watched as they were making an arwing for a new captain who hasn't arrived at the main base yet.

After about an hour of looking around the base, a large spacecraft landed near the base. Out came some woman who must be the new captain. She looked familiar to Mario. He knew he saw her somewhere. It wasn't in one of his adventures, but Mario knew he'd seen her before. One of the guards on duty went up to the woman and said, "Oh yes, would you be the new space captain? I'm sorry to say that none of the officers in your fleet are coming. You'll have to join the fleet known as Star Fox and won't receive the honor of captain. Is that okay, Miss Aran?" When Mario heard the surname "Aran", he figured out who this woman was. It was Samus! She looked a lot different without her spacesuit on.

Samus walked up to Mario and instantly recognized him. "Well if it isn't the nerdy plumber." She said. "Let me guess, Nintendo is already programming us into the new "Super Smash Brothers" game and they want us to be taken to Nintendo headquarters, right?"

Mario answered, "Actually, no. I'm just here on a journey saving Princess Peach again. I would be back in the Mushroom Kingdom, but Master Hand and Crazy Hand have returned." Samus gasped in disbelief. She couldn't believe they were back.

"But, I thought they weren't going to be released until the next "Super Smash Brothers" game was released! Something smells fishy around here and I want to get to the bottom of this." Samus said to Mario. Mario nodded his head and they decided to join forces again, only this time Nintendo isn't planning what's going to happen.

Mario and Samus went to the meeting room to see if Star Fox had made their decision. Mario knocked on the door. It opened and inside was Peppy Hare. Mario and Samus sat down. Fox was sitting at the end of the table. After a long silence, Fox announced, "Mario, we have decided to lend you a hand but there's one problem. We're on another mission to defeat Andross. We too, need some help Mario so tell you what: If you help us defeat Andross, we'll help you afterwards in your quest. So as they say on that reality show, deal or no deal?"

Mario thought for a moment. He doesn't have much time before something even worse happens to Peach. Mario at last answered, "Fox McCloud, you've got yourself a deal. Samus Aran, will you come with us?" Samus accepted and walked out of the room. The crew was about to leave when Mario asked, "How long do you think this will take?"

Fox looked at Mario and said to him, "I can't give you a straight answer Mario, but it could take a long time." Mario felt a little disappointed by the answer, but he still accepted and their plan was arranged. They would continue the quest for victory over Andross tomorrow.

Mario decided to go to sleep early that night, but he was awakened by the thick smell of smoke. When he awoke, he looked at the digital clock next to him. It said 2:41 on it. Mario got out of bed and started crawling on the floor to inhale as little of the black fumes he could. He had to find what was the cause of this smoke. He smelled another familiar odor once he approached the kitchen. He couldn't think of what it was! Moments later, it hit him. It was the smell of burning flesh just as he had remembered from his childhood days when Wario was visiting and he pushed a koopa into the magma inside Mt. Lavalava! Mario pushed open the door and was horrified when he saw a masked man with robes drenched with blood holding the head of Peppy Hare in one hand and an axe in the other. Mario backed off slowly and soon ran out of the room and evacuated the building. When he stepped outside, he saw Samus and Slippy who looked exhausted. Just seconds later, Falco ran out of the building holding Fox's unconscious body.

They called the fire department and Mario told them about the masked man and Peppy. The chief of the fire department contacted the police once the flames were put out. Mario told the investigators everything that he had witnessed. They suspected that one of Peppy's enemies may have broken into the station, chopped the hare into bits with an axe and then burned the separated body parts. Falco told them that Peppy arch-nemesis was named Pigma Danner and he was part of Star Wolf. Falco told the officer that he and Peppy used to be buddies until Pigma double-crossed him and James McCloud (Fox's dad) who was killed by Andross. Just as the police were going to leave for Star Wolf's headquarters, the chief of Cornelia base arrived and asked, "What happened?" When the police told them that there was a fire and that Fox was injured and Peppy was murdered by a masked man who is suspected to be one of his enemies, the Chief immediately contradicted their story. He told them, "There's one problem with your story. As a retired detective, I know that the killer is Mario, Fox, Falco, Slippy, or Samus. You see, our base has security that doesn't let anyone come in or out of the building from midnight to five in the morning unless one of the alarms is activated in the house and let me tell you, we have a lot of alarms. But you see, if you check the data for those six hours you'll see that the only alarm that went off was the smoke alarm."

The detective thought for a moment and then asked, "But what about the possibility of the intruder staying in the building since midnight?"

The Chief then answered, "You can check the security tapes of every nook and cranny of the base. You see…"

At that moment, Falco interrupted and asked the Chief, "Do you even have camera in the bathroom? Because if you do, I'd like to see the tapes filmed at 12:34 AM!"

"What's so big about 12:34 AM? Wait a second, that was when I went to the bathroom you pervert!" Samus exclaimed. Falco turned red and decided not to say anything. The police checked the tapes of every room in the house except for the restroom when it was occupied. They found no sign of intruders and arrested their five suspects. One of them was a cold-hearted murderer. It looks like they'll have to delay their mission to defeat Andross because right now justice must be served.


	3. Case Closed

The Chief sent all of the suspects back to their for safety precautions. Mario walked up the three sets of stairs and arrived at his room. He entered through the rusted doorway and sat down at his writing desk. Mario was thinking of the possibilities; it could be Falco, Slippy, Samus, or Fox. But who didn't have a solid alibi? Wait, did anyone have a solid alibi? Everyone was sleeping or should have been. 'Knock knock' "Come in," Mario told the uninvited guest.

The door slid open and in the doorway was Officer Bananas. "OOH OOH AH! Mario! You have been ordered by the chief to come downstairs. Fox is awake and now interrogation can begin. You will be expected to be down in the next ten minutes. OOH OOH!" He shut the door and Mario quickly went downstairs.

"Ah, yes Mario. Now all we are waiting for is Miss Aran and Mr. Toad," the chief declared. Five minutes later, Samus arrived but Slippy was nowhere to be found. After a few more minutes, he sent out Bananas to see what's taking him so long. When Bananas came back, he looked gloomy.

"Uh sir," he told the chief, "Slippy, he hung himself. Here, he left a note with a bloody print presumably by his leg."

The chief took the note and read it aloud: "I Slippy Frog, am admitting that I murdered Peppy Hare. I was just sick of him! Well, as you may know I have committed suicide.

But still, the chief began interrogating the suspects in case it was faulty, while a few of his co-workers retrieved the corpse. After a few more hours and dusk broke out, each of them were sent to their rooms. Mario now knew the stories behind the other three suspects and out of them all Samus stood out the most. Apparently, Samus couldn't sleep and she didn't get even a wink of sleep. Plus, she was already outside when Fox was there with Slippy, which could've been because of the short distance from there to the kitchen. Falco was listening to his favorite rock music, which can be supported by the fact that everyone heard it. But the strange thing was that he said he fell asleep. Fox said he was simply sleeping. And it could've been Slippy. But wait a second… why was Slippy's foot bloody? The rope was only around his neck! Unless, this could be a serial murderer! Mario left his room even though he knew it was against orders. He had to see the crime scene for himself. He exited the door, but was stopped by a sudden, loud crackling noise. It was a paper that was halfway under Falco's door. Mario picked it up and it read:

Thinking of my darling Falco again.

Sincerely, Your Favorite Girl

Mario thought of who Falco's "favorite girl" could be and who's currently at the base. The only person he could think of was Samus. Could Samus and Falco have some connection, other than being both created by Nintendo?

Mario quickly (but quietly) went down the three sets of stairs and immediately stopped and jolted into the trash bin when he heard a noise. It sounded like a conversation.

"Hmm… I see," the chief said. "So according to the test results, this hair found at the crime scene belongs to Samus Aran, correct?

"Correct." someone answered. "It was found approximately three feet away from where the body was found. This could mean that perhaps this was only looked to be a suici-"

"NO!" another person yelled. "HOW WOULD SLIPPY HAVE BEEN ABLE TO GO WITH BEING HANGED! THERE WAS NO SIGN OF HIM BEIBNG DRUGGED OR THAT HE WAS KILLED EARLIER!"

"SLIPPY WAS MY FRIEND AND I KNOW THAT HE WOULD NEVER COMMIT SUICIDE! OOH OOH AH AH AH OH!" someone else objected. Mario soon recognized this voice. It was Bananas.

"Control yourself." said the chief. "The main problem is that-"

"Pardon me sir, but we have an uninvited guest." one of the people said. "You! In the trash can! Come out… NOW!"

Mario waited a few moments just in case there was another person in a trash bin. After a few more seconds, he got out. There he saw two mysterious he has never met before.

The chief was the only person the least bit happy to see him and joyfully said, "Ah, Mario! I see you couldn't resist disobeying orders." He gave him a stern look. "Anyways, how's it going? Oh yes, this here is Cornelius Groof and this is Hump Crosby. Knowing you and all of your history, I bet you've become the Sherlock Holmes of the Mushroom Kingdom, right?"

Mario responded, "Well, not exactly but I did find a few clues." Mario told the chief all that he found out in the past hour or so and provided him with proof for the next twenty minutes.

Once Mario finished telling them his observations, they began to brainstorm clues together. "Welly welly welly well," the chief said merrily. "So the culprit hasn't really changed and the only thing you've really helped us was to determine that this is a serial murder case we're talking about. I have no use for gossip that there might be some attraction between Lt. Lamborghini and Miss Aran. But thanks for the tip, Mario."

Mario said goodbye and went back upstairs when he noticed that both Falco's and Fox's rooms were wide open and unoccupied. "Time to do some snooping," Mario thought to himself. He started with Fox's room and found nothing out of the ordinary. He could plainly see that Fox was drooling on the pillow, but Mario had to do something he'd never normally do. He had to feel the drool to see if it was fresh. If not then it was probably earlier proving he was asleep. But it would evaporated if it was any earlier and he didn't have a chance to sleep being unconscious for most of the time. Fearfully, Mario touched the wet spot. It was barely damp and the mark was very faint. That proved it; Fox wasn't lying.

Mario then left Fox's room and rushed into Falco's. An alarm was triggered but only for a second because Mario quickly turned it off. Immediately, he found something odd. He found some unknown, black, material trapped under a rusty nail. The window was wide open. He looked at Falco's "Cornelia Base's Best Shooting Aim Award", but upon close inspection he noticed that part of the white walls behind it was whiter than the rest. Mario noticed Falco "He looked closer and realized that it was white out. It was still a little damp. He tried wiping it off, but it was useless. It only spread it out. He decided to try and pick at it, and soon he noticed a red stain that was the color of blood, but it was losing color unlike blood. He then left Falco's room when he heard his voice slowly coming from the stairway talking about his lucky dart that he always keeps with him but hidden from everyone else.

Mario thought about the clues he found in his room. The pieces were beginning to fit but some were from as if another puzzle box. Then it hit him! It was obvious who the killer was. But he needed more evidence to support him and when he entered the suspect's room he found an important piece of evidence.

Mario got on the intercom and ordered everyone to come to the meeting room. When Mario came downstairs just seconds later, about half of them were already there. A couple minutes later everyone arrived, and Mario began:

"Okay, I bet you're all wonder why I brought you down here. Well, it's simple. I solved the case. It's… you!" His index finger was pointed directly at Falco. He looked speechless. "Yes, I was just as amazed as you are right now when I figured it all out. I thought it was Samus. But no, she was just trying to save you.

"Wait a second, how could it be Falco?" asked the chief.

"Yeah!" Fox agreed.

"You see… it all started when Falco turned on his radio to full power to block the noise. He was sick of getting orders from Peppy Hare just because he was older. So he put on a black suit and mask and quickly grabbed him. Of course Peppy soon was screaming but the music drowned it out. But Falco didn't know that Samus was awake so she followed him, but was too scared to intervene. Of course using the note I found I determined that Falco and Samus used to have a relationship and Samus would sneak onto the crime scenes and tamper with the evidence. This explained her getting outside so quickly. But before Falco could put the disassembled hare into the oven, he heard Fox coming and thinking quickly closed the door and blew a micro-sized dart through the keyhole, luckily hitting one of Fox's pressure points causing him to collapse. Of course, this was because Falco had the best aim of the Cornelia Army according to his trophy. Then he hid the boy behind the oven and finished the job. Then Samus decided to leave and went near the back door, which was just a few feet away form where everyone was to evacuate to in just a few moments. So I caught Falco inserting the body and moments later escaped. Then Falco finished the job avoiding the small flames that would later spark into a fire. Then he brought Fox into a safer area and lucky for him he was unconscious and looked unharmed. He took out the dart and dropped it on the ground. He then took of his suit and threw it out the window, which explains for the black material. He then took Fox's unconscious body and went outside. And for Slippy, he just wanted to because he thought that it couldn't get much worse so why not? Well he shot Slippy's pressure point and pushed some blood red cover-up he got for Samus when they were a couple (that was in Samus's room) and pushed it against Slippy's foot and was able to forge a suicide note with his footprint in the corner, which explains for his test that pressed against his wall. Of course, Falco (or possibly Samus) used to white out to represent as a cover up for the blood-red mark. And I was able to look at the note again and realized the footprint was becoming a faded red. That is what happened."

Falco started laughing hysterically and when he stopped, he asked Mario in a demanding voice, "Okay, Detective Mario. I loved your story. Maybe you should write a book, but do you have any evidence that rules out everyone else?"

Moments later, Mario answered, "Yes, actually I do." Mario held up a dart. "I found this on the ground."

"So?" Falco responded, "That doesn't prove anything!"

"Oh yes it does." Mario contradicted. "Fox, would you come over here?" Fox then got out of his seat and Mario showed everyone a small wound on his neck. "This is the dart wound that only Falco would've been able to make."

"Hey, I didn't have that there before!" Fox exclaimed.

"So what, it could be a bee sting or mosquito bite!" Falco told Mario.

"Maybe so, but Falco I heard you have a treasured dart. Would you mind showing it to me?"

Falco dug deep into his pockets and nervously looked up at Mario. "I can't…" he mumbled. "I don't have it."

"Oh! But I thought you always had it with you!" Mario pressed.

Falco started sweating and after a minute passed, he broke out into tears. He soon confessed and yelled, "Okay, I confess! I did it! I killed Slippy and Peppy! Everything was true!"

The chief got out of chair and ordered the guards, "Arrest this man immediately."

And so, they brought him into custody and he was temporarily sent to prison until the trial, that would be scheduled in just a few days being that there haven't been many crimes in that region of Cornelia lately. Now that justice was served, Mario could move eon with his life… at least for now.


	4. A Bull In Love

But the chaos wasn't over for Cornelia. There was still Andross to deal with and they had lost three of their four men from Star Fox. So the chief convinced Mario and Samus to join and gave them immediate in-air combat training, but Samus seemed to have some experience so her lessons weren't required. Now they just needed one more recruit. He sent Samus on a mission to find a fourth recruit. Samus agreed and she left on Slippy's arwing. She flew for a minute or so when she heard a sudden noise and it didn't sound very good. It came from somewhere inside the arwing and she had to quickly find an open spot to land without harm to any innocent bystanders. She was able to find an island a few hundred miles away from base. The steering system was going down and so was the arwing. It was turning and heading straight for a local park. Samus decided she had to evacuate the ship. So she quickly grabbed the ship's only parachute and jumped out of the backdoor. She then pulled open the parachute and she began to soar down. While flying in the brisk, cool air, she saw the malfunctioning ship crash into an indoor basketball court. She soon landed on a grassy field near some children's play equipment. She hurried up and got out of her parachute to see if anyone was hurt. When she got there she saw the arwing half-buried into the ground.

She was busy looking at the damage that the arwing had caused when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked behind her and saw a brown bull wearing a basketball jersey. "Yeah, do you know who was driving that ship over there?" he asked and pointed at Slippy's arwing.

"Yeah, you're looking at her. Sorry." she answered.

"Well, you just ended our one-on-one game."

"Look I'm sorry is there any-, wait where's your opponent?"

"He's under the vehicle." the bull calmly responded.

She was in disbelief for a few moments, but then she remembered that if someone is really under there, they could be killed! So she took off her helmet and got out her grappling hook. She then clenched on to the largest part of the arwing left from the crash and pulled at it. After a lot of effort, she was able to move it half an inch. "Ah, this damn thing won't budge!" she yelled in exasperation. "Could you give me a hand?" She turned around and looked at him to see if he was listening to see him looking at where her butt was before she turned around. "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!?"

He looked up acting like he was paying attention and zoomed towards her, "My name's Kobe Beef, fine pleasure to meet you ma'am, what's your name?"

"Since when does this guy have a western accent?" Samus thought to herself.

"Darling, are you still there or are you just baffled by this?" he asked pointing to his biceps.

She pondered for a moment, "Man, this guy is a creep but he does have a nice body. Also, I should at least answer him for ruining his game by destroying the hoop and flattening whoever his opponent was." She then took off herAfter a couple more seconds Samus replied, "The name's Aran, Samus Aran."

"Well very nice to meet you, ma'am. Would you care to join me for some coffee?" he asked her.

"But what about your friend under the crash? And what about the bent basketball hoop?"

He smirked and responded calmly, "Oh let me fix this place up for y'all." He then bent back the basketball hoop to a 180° angle, picked up the largest arwing part, and rescued the white wolf that was playing him. When he walked closer to Samus, she realized that he had barely broken a sweat. "Now why don't we go get some coffee?" he asked her. She nodded in reply and they began walking the two blocks to the nearest Starclucks. Neither of them said a word, until Samus remembered her mission. "Hey, um… Kobe,"

"Yup," he said.

"I'm sorta, on a mission right now form the Cornelia Base and I was sent to find someone to join us on a journey to defeat _someone_." she told him. She decided to use the term "someone" so he would have more confidence than if he found out it was Andross.

"Why sure, if it's gonna help the base. But who is this _someone_ you guys have to defeat?" he asked her. Samus was afraid he'd ask that.

She gulped nervously and mumbled, "Andross,"

Just as she suspected he had a strong reaction to this. He looked surprised and tense, but then he was smiling again. "Well, why the hell not! I can't leave you alone to beat Andross!"

"Actually, I'm not alone. You see, Fox McCloud and Mario of the Mushroom Kingdom will also be there. We just need a fourth person because well the base had a tragedy several days ago with Team Star Fox." she informed him.

"Oh wow, so you're _that_ Samus! Yep, I read all about that in this morning's newspaper! Well then, it'd be an honor to join y'all to beat that no-good Andross!" Samus blushed and then thanked him.

When they reached Starclucks, both of them instantly were in awe by the long line in front of the cashier's desk. The last person in line was on barely inside the coffee shop. So they looked for another area where they could buy coffee, but the only places nearby were Burger Queen and Carl's Sr., and they wanted high-quality coffee. So they went to the back of the line and they were outside of the building. After an approximate twenty minutes, they were finally at the cashier's desk. So they both ordered a latte and they found some seats. They socialized for a few minutes and then left.

"So, how are we going to get back to Cornelia Base?" Samus asked the muscular bull. There was a moment of silence.

"Well, there's the harbor." Kobe offered. "We could try to find a boat or something." They agreed and called a cab. Before they stepped in, they were able to hear a baseball game on the radio and the sound wasn't faint. The radio was at full power. Inside the cab, Dribble and Spitz (Wario ware Inc. series) were in the driver's and front passenger's seat.

"Where to?" Dribble asked them.

"Main harbor." Kobe told the cab driver. Kobew tried to converse with Samus, but because of the loud announcing on the radio, Samus thought he was narrating a baseball game. So he stopped trying to talk because of loud volume of the game and moments later they arrived.

Spitz told them, "That'll be $5.65."

Kobe checked his pockets but couldn't find locate any money except some loose change. He counted the change and it added up to just $.84. "Could you spot me a few bucks?" he asked Samus.

"Sure." she said and gave him five dollars. Kobe gave Samus the change and they began looking for a boat. Most of them had already left or had just arrived. The only one left was a gigantic one named _E. Gadd's Titanic_. Soon a short man with large glasses and a goofy smile came out from the large ship and people began rushing in; some asking him questions before they went up. Soon nobody was asking him any questions, so Samus had her chance to ask him for a ride. "Excuse me, sir. Do you know if there's any way we could catch a ride on this fancy ship?"

"Probably, but most people paid in advance. You see this is said to be the return of the infamous Titanic, which crashed into an iceberg and only about 700 survived. Everyone thought is indestructible, but it wasn't. However my dear, this **is** invincible." he answered.

"I see, it sounds like you know a lot!" she exclaimed.

"Of course," he answered her, "because I am the founder of this magnificent beauty. I am Professor E. Gadd at your service."

"Wow! So do you think I could get on?"

"Of course, but it will cost you $16,000 per person to get on third class."

"WHAT! SIXTEEN GRAND!" she yelled in disbelief. She then began stroking his old hair sensually and asked him, "Are you sure there isn't _another way_ I could get on?"

He laughed hysterically and said, "Nice try Miss, but I'm gay so that won't get you anywhere."

The man was irritating her. She sighed. "Hey! Kobe!" Kobe Beef ran over to her and he whispered something into the bull's ear. His face didn't show much optimism by what she whispered, but he still agreed.

He then mimicked what Samus did to E. Gadd, and he was definitely aroused. After some more fake seduction, they were able to get two third-class tickets for just $50 each. The satisfied Samus and disgusted Kobe then boarded the ship and it set off for a dock which happened to be right near Cornelia Base.


End file.
